memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:True Q (episode)
title Does the title of this episode really have a hyphen in it? Shouldn't it be "True Q"? --Josiah Rowe 22:54, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :I thought it did have a hyphen, but this DVD screencapproved me wrong. Randee15 02:47, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::I moved the article to . Please check the "What links here" list... -- Cid Highwind 03:48, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :::Done. All links have been changed to "True Q". The "What links here" page thinks that there's still a "True-Q" link at Star Trek: The Next Generation, but I can't find it. --Josiah Rowe 08:47, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::::True-Q is linked via a template, but since the TNG page was not edited since the change of the template, the what-links-here table of TNG is not updated yet. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:26, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :::::Interesting. I didn't realize that it worked that way. --Josiah Rowe 15:17, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::::::I thought it had a hyphen too, mainly because the episode title in the season 6 box uses it. Michael Ansara Did Michael Ansara provide the voice of the Q in this episode? Sir Rhosis 02:28, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :I think this is Terrence Beasor's voice. Tom 20:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Mary Sue There is no official characterization of Mary Sue, and most comparisons who fit characters in Sue-dom, are by fans and critics. Since this can't have reliable sources, does it have a place here? 23:53, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :By the standard given aren't all Q Mary Sues? – 05:39, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, and thus removed the note accordingly: ::* Amanda's character has been regarded as a . She's very good at many things, has a crush on a main character, has a tragic past, and it turns out that all along she has had these unlimited powers. ::– Cleanse 07:58, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Removed background bit I removed the following: * This episode marks maybe the most typical exemple of "guest star does a huge mistake about using Trek s paraphernalia and no-one looks out and corrects it". Amanda, when asked by Crusher to scan herself by an array of tricorders, the first time points the instrument away from herself. as it is nothing but a nitpick. --Jörg 22:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, as far as I know we've never received a technical explanation demanding that the tricorder be a directional, and not omnidirectional device. While it tends to be Human nature to point it in the direction of what you are scanning, that isn't necessarily a requirement. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:50, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::*''Riker's 19th-century garb and top-hat may be an homage to his other famous role as Stanley Hazard in the first two North and South TV miniseries, in which he wore similar attire.'' ::Removed. — Morder 04:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Removed the following, which needs proof such a use of the term was a reference to the Disney film. *''* When confronting Q about morality, Picard comments that Q's 'parlour tricks' are most impressive, a partial paraphrase of the character of Jafa in the Disney movie The Return of Jafar; Patrick Stewart was initially asked to voice the character in the original Aladdin movie, and has since expressed regret at turning the part down.''--31dot 22:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Spiderman Any sources to support this connection. Stan Lee does not have a trademark on power and responsebility. goof? During the scene when Q asks Amanda if she has been practising her teleportation there is a wide shot of him for a second and I could quite clearly see a Pomeranian lying on the sofa behind him. Was this some kind of goof, or was the scene cut where that dog came into being? Because Amanda didn't have any pets and she's made puppies vanish before.--A Pickering 16:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :It was the result of a cut scene. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, "The single biggest scene cut for time involved Troi, who early on brought Amanda a vacationing crewman's dog named Henry to 'dog-sit'; a scene with a puppy litter she conjured up was cut for time, although a white blur is visible next to Q on the sofa immediately after"– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Removed Uncited for quite a time. :''Rogers' parents were killed in a Kansas tornado, a tip of the hat to ''The Wizard of Oz.'' - Tom (talk) 01:32, December 6, 2015 (UTC)